


You Got a Little Somethin' There

by crystallineflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hunk is there for .2 nanoseconds, purely self indulgent, uhhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineflowers/pseuds/crystallineflowers
Summary: You know that thing in anime where Person A has food on their mouth/face and Person B reaches to wipe it off and then they both get embarrassed?Yeah that's what this isAnd then a lot of kissing whoops





	You Got a Little Somethin' There

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something bc I had the Itch but didn't know what to write, so I asked for a prompt and this is what happened  
> Just let these boys be gay and happy together pls

Lance was simply enraptured by Keith… even though he wasn’t doing anything particularly attractive at the moment. In fact, he was being the opposite of attractive – the heathen was getting food goo literally everywhere in his haste to eat it.

Lance reminded himself it had been a few days since the red paladin had eaten, and so tried to forgive him.

Keith paused in his eating, staring at Lance with his mouth full. “Wha?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lance chided, leaning forward. “And slow down there, hotshot. You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Keith swallowed hard. “No, I’m not.”

“Double negative there, buddy. You know you will.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

“Make me.”

They stared at each other. Keith narrowed his eyes in a glare, but quickly looked away in favor of stuffing his face with goo again. Lance sighed – this boy would be the death of him.

Lance sat quietly while Keith finished his food. The other boy groaned and sat back once the bowl was empty, resting a hand on his stomach. Lance smirked.

“Did you eat too quickly?”

“If you say ‘I told you so,’ I will actually stab you.”

“Don’t worry, I was just going to say that you got some goo on your face,” Lance replied smoothly. He wasn’t lying – Keith had made such a mess, and there was some goo stuck to his cheek. Keith moved to wipe it off, but missed some of it, prompting Lance to lean forward. “Here, let me –“

Before Lance could stop himself, he had reached over to Keith and brushed his thumb against his cheek, just beside his lips. Keith froze, his mouth partly open, and Lance thought he heard a hitch in the other boy’s breath. Lance’s face flushed with embarrassment as he pulled his hand back to wipe it on a napkin.

“Uh, s-sorry, just uh, though I’d, uh, get that…” He leaned back, putting his other hand behind his neck and scratching self-consciously. God, why did he have to do that? Way to be slick, Lance. Now he’s just gonna think that you’re weird, touching him like that without asking, stupid, stupid, stupid –

“I-it’s okay.”

Keith’s voice pulled Lance out of his own thoughts. The other boy’s face was equally flushed, but Lance couldn’t figure out why – he wasn’t the one who had just made a fool of himself. At least they were alone. No one else was around to see Lance’s fuck-up.

Keith took a deep breath, as if he were nervous. Why would Keith be nervous? Lance’s anxiety shot through the roof. He really fucked up if Keith were nervous about telling him that he fucked up.

“So I, uh, don’t exactly… mind what, uh… what you just did.”

Wait. What?

Keith blinked at him. Oh, whoops, he said that out loud.

“I said I don’t mind,” he repeated quietly. Lance thought Keith leaned a little closer. Or was Lance the one leaning closer?

Something touched his hand, startling him, and he looked down to see Keith’s thin fingers brushing the back of his wrist. They flinched back, then reached forward boldly and wrapped gently around Lance’s hand, tucking underneath his own fingers neatly. Lance’s face was burning. Was this really happening? Was Keith holding his hand? After Lance pulled some stupid move like that?

“Lance,” Keith breathed, and suddenly Lance realized that they were very, very close. Too close. And yet, not close enough.

Keith’s eyes, his beautiful violet eyes that reminded Lance of an incoming storm, flickered down for half a heartbeat. Was that a question? An invitation? Lance didn’t know. He didn’t know who closed the gap between them, only that one second they were apart and the next they were together, completing the circuit that their hands started.

Kissing Keith was nothing like Lance expected. Keith was hesitant, almost scared, as if he were afraid that Lance would reject him. His lips were soft and pleasant, so much gentler than his words. Keith’s grip on Lance’s hand tightened, and Lance found himself pressing forward, his free hand coming up to rest on Keith’s jaw, pulling them closer together.

Keith responded almost immediately, his hand moving up Lance’s arm to grip the sleeve of his jacket tightly. Lance lost track of time – he was kissing Keith for an eternity, but when they finally pulled apart, it felt like no time at all. All Lance knew was that he wanted more.

He pulled Keith in for another kiss. And then another… and then another. His hand had tangled into Keith’s hair – and holy shit was it soft – and his other arm had somehow managed to wrap around Keith’s waist. Keith himself had one arm wrapped tightly around Lance’s neck, and had maneuvered himself so he was nearly sitting in Lance’s lap.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Keith to fall out of his spot and land hard on the floor. Lance’s face burned brightly as he looked to see who had entered. Hunk stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips and a smug smile on his face.

Keith stuttered out an excuse and booked it from the room, leaving Lance to deal with the Look he was getting from his best friend. He stood slowly, forcing himself to look Hunk in the eyes.

“Bro, I am so getting you back for that.”

Hunk raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, not my fault you guys decided to make out in the kitchen. This is a public place. It could have been anyone.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, but brushed past Hunk to follow Keith. The red paladin was, thankfully, in his room. Lance knocked only once to check, and as soon as the door opened, Keith was pulling him inside, his face nearly the same color as his jacket.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Keith was on him, kissing him senseless and pressing him into the door, and Lance couldn’t remember what he was going to say, anyway. He figured this was a pretty okay way to spend his time.

He lost himself to the kiss, vaguely thinking that he should thank Hunk for getting them out of that public space. Here, no one could interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk ur such a cockblock


End file.
